Harry Potter and the Trip to Spain: Part 1
by my little pony
Summary: Harry goes on a trip to a wizzards convention set in Spain. Well, he learns about it anyway.


# Harry Potter and the Trip to Spain

Harry was jolted awake on his sixteenth birthday by a sharp pain in his forehead. He sat bolt upright with a jolt. When he looked down and realized what the pain was from, he began to laugh. His owl, Hedwig, had dropped several letters on his head. As his eyes focused in the dim light, he saw several owls sitting around the room. He saw Hedwig, his friend's owl, Pig, and two owls he had never seen before. Harry began to feel the excitement most people fell on their birthdays. He excitedly began to rip open the first card.

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday! I'm having a great summer. I got a job at Quality Quidditch Supplies. If you want to come to the Burrow this summer it will have to be soon, with the school thing the last two weeks of the summer. I'm going to be in Diagon Alley tomorrow (the twenty-eighth) at noon. Do you want to meet me there and finish your shopping? Send me an owl back with Pig. See you soon. Bye

Ron Weasley

"I wonder what that could be about. I guess I'll see when I read my Hogwarts letter," Harry said aloud in wonder. Then he proceeded to flip Ron's letter over and write, "Yes, I'd love to meet you there." He tied it on Pigs leg and threw him out the window. Harry attacked the lumpy package that had come along with the letter. Out fell a pair of shiny, silver sunglasses. Harry put them on and examined himself in the mirror. He thought that he looked pretty cool, but he scoffed to himself about the few times he would get to wear them, considering the Durseleys never let him out. Harry next opened a package that was brought by one of the unknown owls that had long since departed. Inside was a pair of zebra striped swimming trunks and a note that read:

Dear Harry,

Happy sixteenth birthday! I'm sorry I can't see you, but I think you'll find that my present will come in handy.

Your Godfather,

Padfoot.

The next package in the pile was a square wrapped in brown paper that looked like it had been used as a chew toy. Harry knew that this package could only have come from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. Harry tore off the paper, a grimace on his face as he imagined what new beast Hagrid had in store for him, come the first of September. He read the label on the blue box: Dr. Martin's Expandable-Shrinkable Luggage. For the traveling witch or wizard, simply expand it, pack, and shrink it to the size of a normal backpack. Harry read Hagrid's note, now even more confused.

Harry,

I hope you can use this on your trip.

All the best,

Hagrid

Harry sighed in resignation. Three packages down and he still had no clue what any of his friends were talking about. Oh, well. One more package before he would open his Hogwart's letter. Harry felt Hermione's present. It was a large, heavy, rectangular object. "I wonder what this is," said Harry sarcastically. He tore off the paper. Like he had expected, it was a book. It wasn't a textbook as he had suspected, it was a travel book on Spain. "What? Well, Hermione does have weird tastes." He slit open her envelope and read:

Dear Harry,

I can't wait to see you on August seventeenth. Ron told me he is going to be in Diagon Alley tomorrow, so I'm going. I hope you come too. Happy Birthday!

With love,

Hermione.

Harry resignedly put away Hermione's letter. He guessed he might as well read his letter from Hogwarts. He read the welcome letter and booklist. To him, they looked unchanged. He had just about given up hope that he would find the answers to the questions that plagued him, when a piece of parchment he had missed fell out of the envelope. He picked it up and read:

Dear Mr. Potter:

You probably know about the Young Wizards conference held annually for sixth year and up students who show excellence in all areas. This year the conference will be held in Madrid, Spain. You are one of the Hogwarts students invited to go. Hogwarts students will also be taking a two-week trip touring Spain as a history lesson and to act as goodwill ambassadors. You will not have to pay for the trip, other than spending money, because of a generous donation by Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans Corp. I eagerly await your conformation.

When I receive your confirmation, I will send the itinerary. I hope you all can come, and I look forward to seeing you on the seventeenth of August.

Sincerely,

## Minerva McGonagall

Other than Hogwarts, Harry had never left the country. He immediately scribbled a confirmation letter to his professor and sent Hedwig on her way. Harry fell on his bed and drifted off to sleep, a peaceful smile on his face.

The next morning, Harry awoke, looked at the clock, and did a double take. It was nearly eleven o'clock. Where on earth was Aunt Petunia. Then Harry remembered. The Durseleys had finally bought their beach house in Majorca, and they had left him (seemingly) locked in his room. But Harry hadn't been friends with the Weasleys for five years without learning a few tricks. There was a letter on his bureau. Harry figured that Hedwig had probably brought it in last night, and he hadn't heard. He tore it opened and saw that it was a letter from McGonagall. It said:

We are looking forward to meeting you at the London Airport on August seventeenth. Here is a list of items you will need to bring:

* Between 20,000 and 40,000 pesetas spending money (150-300 galleons)

* Four pairs of shorts

* Four shirts

* Two pairs of pants

* A tie for boys/nice dress for girls

* Three dresses (girls)

* Undergarments

* Camera and film

* Passport

* Sandals

* Walking shoes

* Towel

* Bathing suit

Here is the itinerary:

Aug. 17- Meet at the London Airport at three pm, the plane leaves at four pm, and we will arrive in Madrid at eight pm

Aug. 18-21- Conference in Madrid

Aug. 22- Lachucha, La Mancha, Cordoba, and Sevilla

Aug. 23- Costa del Sol

Aug. 24- Either Africa or Salamenca

Aug. 25- Costa del Sol

Aug. 26- Granada

Aug. 27- Madrid and the Escorial

Aug. 28- Madrid

Aug. 29- Toledo

Aug. 20- Go to the airport at five am, arrive at six am, plane leaves at seven am, back in London airport by eleven am.

I can't wait to see you!

Sincerely,

## Minerva McGonagall

Harry looked at his watch and realized he better leave if he wanted to meet Ron on time. For once, Harry was glad his Uncle Vernon had made him take that job at the muggle supermarket. Harry had managed to keep some money out of his paycheck, so he had enough for the underground ticket. As he walked onto the street and into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry could almost smell summer ending. Usually, he looked forward to the end of summer, but this year he was even more anxious, because the end of summer meant the beginning of his trip. Harry walked into the courtyard. He tapped the brick, and, like always, the sight of the brick wall melting into a busy street took his breath away.

"Harry! Over here!" Harry turned and saw his best friends, Ron and Hermione, waving at him from the front of Fortescue's.

Disclaimer: These are not mine, unfortunately, they probably never will be. 


End file.
